Good Grief, I Want You
by Ififall
Summary: John/Russell. When Russell gets some Bad news, John comforts him.


A/N: John/Russell Slash/ Set in the Episode "Sorry for your loss" Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowed lines from the show.

* * *

Russell was ready for another Pool hustle. It worked every time. That is until he went out with Stephen one night. Russell was doing pretty well. Taking on Biker types. "Yeah….I'm sure it was Sixty dollars" Russell said. "It was Fifty…..dumbass" The biker said throwing notes on the pool table. Russell pulled out a Ten Dollar note and gave it to Stephen. "Here, this is for your Little Brother's Steroid fund" Russell said.

"It's football camp" Stephen said

"Same difference Stevie-Pie" Russell said as Stephen took the money.

* * *

Stephen thought about calling it a night. Russell was about to agree when busty hottie walked up to the table.

"Wanna play? I've got a new rod?" She said.

"Ummm….actually we're going" Stephen said. "Stevie wait. Sweetheart it's called a cue, not a rod" Russell said. The girl took out her rod and Russell told Stephen that he wanted to play her.

* * *

Wow…..A Venashka Pool cue. A ten thousand dollar rod" Russell said. "Wanna play for cheddar? Money?" Russell asked her.

"If you promise to go easy on me" The girl said. They found out that she was just like them. She was using her powers to scam them. Russell threw a Pool ball and the girl caught it in mid air.

"Russell ..no!" Stephen shouted. The girl ran and they teleported after her. She ended up kicking both of their asses. They lost her and they went back underground.

* * *

"What were you doing out anyway?" Cara asked.

"Just you know, looking for more break-outs" Russell said. Before Cara could ask more questions, they were interrupted by their computer TIM.

"Russell, I was scanning news in the "Portland area" I found this in the Newspaper "The Portland Peril" It's about a resident called Chan Woo Kwon" Who passed away recently" TIM said.

* * *

"Thanks TIM. That's….that's my Dad" Russell said. The following day Russell woke up early in the morning and packed a bag. He went to John's room to ask for permission to leave. When he could hear people arguing.

"What do you think would happen if people knew the truth?" John asked.

"I Know. But you know what hurts John? Is that after everything we've been through you couldn't tell me. After all these years I still have to find things out. Don't you trust me?" Cara asked.

* * *

Russell knocked on the door.

"Umm….John. I'm going to my Dad's funeral" Russell told him. John paused.

* * *

"Russell, you know the rules. You have to stay here" Cara said.

"Well…..it's for closure and all that. I've gotta go" Russell said.

"You can't go Russell….unless I go with you" John said.

* * *

"Huh?" Russell asked.

"Russell if you go Cross country solo, it takes multiple long range jumps. We've mapped out a network of zones over the years. Planned where you can land safely, lay low and then rest up" John said. Russell was feeling down, but this news cheered him up.

Russell had come on to many girls in the past, but John Young was the hottest TP person he'd ever met. He knew John would never feel the same way. John wouldn't be seen dead with another guy.

* * *

Russell couldn't compete with Cara Coburn. But at least he'd have John all to himself. With John, It took over Three hours to get to a good hide out place.

"Where are we?" Russell asked. It was getting dark and they got into a large metal bunker with lighting.

"We're at an Abandoned industrial park outside of Auckland Ohio" John said. "I hid out here once. We won't be found" John said. It was awkward. Russell didn't want to talk about his Dad. John suggested that they go to sleep. A couple of hours later, John walked up to Russell's sleeping bag and found Russell was gone.

* * *

"Fuck" John said as he went out to look for him. He came across the loudest and nearest bar.

"Trixie hold the mat honey that's it gorgeous" Russell threw the dart, and it pinned the mat to the dart-board.

"Bulls eye, better than your husband right Trixie?" Russell asked. Trixie's husband took offense and it wasn't long before John had to help Russell. They were beating up the locals, until someone tapped John on the shoulder and John thought it was another attacker. He swung and got into more trouble.

* * *

"Sir, you've hit the wrong guy. You've just hit a police officer" The guy said showing John his badge. They ended up cuffed and trapped.

"We're going to his Father's Funeral Sir. Chan Woo Kwon. Please check it out…..we're telling the truth" John said. The police officer walked away and got on his radio. A few moments later The police officer came back and took Russell's hand-cuffs off.

* * *

"You're free to go Sir….Sorry about…..the tragedy in your family" The police officer said.

"What about me?" John asked.

* * *

After they both got back to the bunker John slid his sleeping bag right next to Russell's.

"John I don't need a bed buddy" Russell said.

"Tough. You're getting one" John said.

"You sound totally like my Dad" Russell said getting changed in the dark.

* * *

"If your Dad was such a tyrant why are we doing this?" John asked. Russell got changed in silence.

"I'm sorry" John said. "It's just…I care about you" John said.

"Let's not do this John. Okay?" Russell said. "I know the real reason you came with me. You wanted to get away from Cara" Russell said.

"No...that's not it" John said.

* * *

"I heard you arguing John. I don't care. You wanna use my Father's funeral as a Cara Free holiday? Go ahead Pal" Russell said. John teleported himself to the side of Russell's sleeping bag. He crouched over Russell and shook Russell by the shoulder.

"Go away John. Kicking ass makes you stink….. really bad" Russell said.

* * *

"You know the real reason I came with you Russell? I came because….because I wanted to spend time with you alone okay?" John asked. He disappeared and came back half an hour later. John got into his own sleeping bag embarrassed. But Russell teleported to his bag instead.

"Smelling good John, get a bath did you?" Russell asked.

* * *

"Shower" John said.

"Pity I couldn't watch" Russell said. He tapped John and on the shoulder and John looked up at him.

"Russell…don't. If something happens…..I've preyed on you. I'm preying on a vulnerable guy who's Dad has just passed" John said.

* * *

"John. Do you remember when you had to Joust Cara because she wanted to go clubbing?" Russell asked. John nodded. "I was the MC of the jousting match. I wanted you to win so bad John" Russell said.

"Even though….I love going out. When I MC'd the jousting match, I was just so pleased to be near you John. You're our leader and…..I never get to see you alone…you have no idea how that feels" Russell said. John leaned up towards Russell.

* * *

"Rus, I know exactly how that feels" John leaned into Russell and kissed him roughly. They made out on the floor, with John taking the lead….as usual. Russell laid down on the floor. John lifted Russell's T-shirt and began kissing his chest. John ran his fingers over Russell's nipples and squeezed them. John moved lower down licking Russell's stomach while trying to undo his trousers.

He gave Russell a quick but exciting hand-Job before turning Russell over. Russell teleported to his sleeping bag and John followed him immediately.

* * *

"Russell….tell me to stop and I will" John said.

"I know how fucking corny this sounds, but don't stop. I need you John" Russell said. They kissed again and John turned Russell over again. John didn't want to think about the last time he did this. With Russell it would be different. Sure John was "cheating" on Cara. But Cara never acted like she wanted to be with John anyway.

* * *

Russell was different. John kissed Russell's neck before taking Russell's trousers off. He took his own shorts off and slid his fingers inside him before un-clothing his dick. He pushed himself inside Russell. Russell moaned and steadied himself on the sleeping bag.

As John moved back and forth Russell slid his arm upwards and stroked John's hip. John couldn't think about Cara or Stephen, or Ultra or anything else. He just wanted to show that Russell did mean something to him, even if John couldn't show his feelings in public.

* * *

When it was over John went to his own sleeping bag.

"Good Night Russell" John said. He got no reply but left him alone.

* * *

John thought that he might have crossed a line tonight. But he thought he could talk it over with Russell tomorrow morning.

However, when John woke up at Six O'clock in the morning, he checked on Russell.

"Come on Russell, time to get ready" John said.

But Russell was gone.


End file.
